


Каждый чертов раз...

by ADent, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [11]
Category: Battlefield Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADent/pseuds/ADent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждый чертов раз...

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 2145 слов  
>  **Фандом:** [Поле битвы - Земля](http://www.cultin.ru/films-pole-bitvy-zemlya-film)  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** псайкл Терл/землянин Джонни  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** [частично по заявке](http://fbinside.diary.ru/p204134750.htm#689988465)  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ, POV Джонни, сомнительное согласие, нонкон  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Каждый чертов раз..."

Я кричу.

Ору так, будто от тела моего медленно и со вкусом отрезают по крохотному кусочку.

Как и всегда.

Каждый раз.

Каждый чертов раз.

На протяжении тех слишком коротких минут, когда мускулистые рабы ведут меня по узкому, без единого окна коридору, стены которого излучают мерзкий зеленоватый оттенок, я приказываю себе: сегодня ты будешь молчать. Стиснешь челюсти, зубы в труху изотрешь, если придется, но не доставишь ему удовольствия. Не издашь ни звука.

Каждый раз моя решимость рассыпается на мелкие осколки. Каждый чертов раз – стоит ему взяться за меня… Даже не как следует. «Как следует» я вряд ли переживу. Снова.

Но и «вполсилы» в исполнении псайкла вполне достаточно, чтобы низвергнуть меня в пучины неописуемой, нечеловеческой боли. Каждый раз – новые шрамы. На груди, на спине, на…

И отстраненное изумление после: неужели я снова выжил?

Обратный путь по жуткому коридору проделываю на руках тех же бессловесных тварей, что вели меня к месту очередной пытки. К моему неутомимому, безжалостному палачу.

Не по собственной воле – ноги меня попросту не удержат. День или два – не знаю точно, я давно потерял счет времени – даже сидеть не смогу. Даже перевернуться на бок, давая облегчение затекшей шее.

Почему он не убил меня? Там, на Земле… Не уничтожил вместе с другими.

– Сдохнешь, только когда я тебе это позволю.

Самодовольный оскал. Презрительный взгляд кошмарных желто-зеленых глаз.

Обманчиво-ласковое движение громадной, покрытой шерстью руки.

…Из чего у них когти, из камня? Из железа?

Мерзкие твари. Чужепланетное отродье. Демоны.

Поганые псайклы.

Один-единственный поганый псайкл.

Самый поганый из них всех.

Зачем же ты не убил меня – как других..?

***

Здесь нет синего неба, зеленой травы, прозрачных рек и несущихся сквозь лесные дебри диких животных. Даже воздуха нормального – и того здесь нет.

Если, забывшись, я сдерну со своего носа гибкий пластиковый зажим дыхательного фильтра – смерть не заставит себя ждать. Поганая, мучительная смерть – но чем дальше, тем больше я думаю о том, как легко снять это псайклово приспособление. Одним резким движением.

Однажды рука моя потянулась к лицу. К сдавливающему переносицу куску пластика.

Словно сама по себе.

Если бы не упрямство, если бы не надежда – жалкая, размером с жука, но все же…

Благодаря обучающей машине я знаю, как включить телепорт псайклов.

Знать бы еще, как выбраться из той конуры, где проходят нескончаемые дни – или все же годы? – в ожидании следующего раза.

***

Нужно собраться. Нужно найти выход. Для начала – из этой ненавистной мне комнаты. Потом – из этого дома. Или как оно у псайклов называется. Кратчайший путь к телепорту – и если даже оружие псайклов разорвет мое тело на мелкие ошметки, я умру дома. Пускай под мрачным серым куполом, не дающим воздуху родной Земли смешаться с метановой мерзостью, что служит воздухом этим тварям – но дома.

Дождаться только, пока заживет… после него.

Нужно отдать псайклу должное – меня все-таки лечат. Каждый раз.

Вонючая, цвета запекшейся крови мазь, от которой все внутри то зудит, то горит, то нестерпимо чешется. Но без нее я валялся бы мордой вниз куда дольше.

Чертов псайкл вовсе не стал добрей из-за уведенного из-под носа этой их Корпорации золота. Для себя старается, сволочь. Чтобы к следующему разу его личный «зверочеловек» был как новенький.

Не чаще раза в месяц. Чистая физиология. Где-то слишком много, где-то слишком узко.

Спасибо эволюции за ее маленькие милости.

Чтоб ей, безмозглой, пусто было – за то, что породила такую ненасытную, жестокую, неистребимую заразу, как псайклы…

***

Случаются ночи, кода он не спешит. Не набрасывается сразу.

Радушный взмах когтистой руки – давай, зверочеловек, не стесняйся, насладись обманчивой мягкостью постели. Когда тяжелая, покрытая серой шерстью громада наваливается, вдавливая меня в безответную, обволакивающую поверхность, ни удобства, ни мягкости не замечаешь совершенно. Не успеваешь – между судорожными вдохами и воплями, от которых к концу срывается голос.

Иногда на него находит. Эдакая снисходительная блажь – коль скоро я, хитрейший из псайклов, научил зверочеловека связной речи, отчего бы не поболтать.

Пока тяжелый желто-зеленый взгляд бесцеремонно блуждает по моему телу, способствуя рождению садистских фантазий в высоколобой голове.

– Кто осмелится судить меня? Меня, богатейшего из псайклов? – возлежа на боку, подперев рукой мерзкую свою голову, он скалит зубы.

Свободная его рука тянется к светящемуся лиловым конусу. Ядовито-желтая дрянь в колбе. Это их кербанго.

Внутри у меня все холодеет.

Тогда, в самый первый раз, он тоже ухмылялся. И тоже посасывал дьявольское пойло через трубочку.

Он знал, что именно в те минуты, когда я опасливо откусываю от предложенного мне куска иссиня-черного мяса, там, между уложенными в груды слитками золота, моих друзей хладнокровно убивают.

Он сам устроил это. Сам.

Меня, по неведомой мне причине, он оставил на базе. Еще и пригласил к себе – если грубые тычки в спину можно назвать приглашением.

До сих пор не пойму, от чего меня рвало почти четыре дня к ряду – от их поганой еды или все же от того, что он сотворил со мной сразу после… ужина.

Скучный голос в моей голове нескончаемо тянет: «Что будет с тобой, если глотнешь псайклова пойла? Раз еда их для тебя почти что яд – что будет с тобой, если глотнешь..?» Но разве успею я не дотянуться даже – просто дернуться в сторону чертовой колбы?

Псайкл, хоть и пьян, не теряет бдительности. А валяться в опостылевшей конуре не только с разорванной задницей, но и со сломанными руками – спасибо, кушайте сами.

Но как все-таки трудно отвести взгляд от поблескивающей за стеклом пронзительно-желтой дряни…

– Золото, золото, – почти ласково тянет он, оглаживая пальцем стенку высокой колбы. – У меня его столько, что я, как бы это выразиться… Над законом, над обычаем, над Корпорацией… Над всей Вселенной, черная дыра побери!

Алчный блеск желтых глаз не предвещает мне ничего хорошего. Тем более когда жёлтые зрачки псайкла приобретают явственный зеленоватый оттенок.

***

Я снова выжил? Или все-таки…

Сквозь стук собственной крови в ушах различаю равнодушное шарканье громадных ног.

Унылые, ртов не раскрывающие, смирившиеся со своим рабством.

Откуда вы, парни, с какой несчастной планеты? Как долго жил ваш народ, не зная, не ведая о том, что где-то там, на расстоянии световых лет, вызревает смертоносная опухоль всей Галактики?

Мерзкие твари. Чужепланетное отродье. Демоны.

Поганые псайклы.

Все-таки жив.

Какая жалость.

Неумолимо тянет во тьму. Во тьму угасающего сознания.

Покоряюсь неизбежному. С величайшим облегчением.

Чертов псайкл…

***

Маленькое, сгорбленное, морщинистое существо с трогательно-пушистыми ушами. Уши вечно опущены, как и взгляд громадных, чуть не в пол-лица темных глаз. Слабый, как шелест листьев на легком ветру, тоненький голос. Одно униженное подобострастие.

Лучше бы ты молчал, как те, мускулистые.

Жалкое, раздавленное существо… Полностью покорное ненавистным псайклам.

…Возможно ли ощущать запахи сквозь дыхательный фильтр?

В те бесконечные часы, когда псайкл старательно вбивает в меня осознание собственной ничтожности, я отчетливо чувствую резкий, ни на что не похожий запах его кожи. И капли густого маслянистого пота, выступающие обильно на его лице, раздражающе воняют той смесью, которой псайклы обильно смазывают детали своих машин. Почти так же воняло в кабине громадины, предназначенной для дробления горных пород.

Голова моя напичкана разнообразными, порой противоречащими друг другу знаниями. Спасибо обучающей машине псайклов. Будь она проклята, эта поганая железка.

Какую пользу в моем положении может принести знание основ молекулярной биологии?

– Мало набить один глупый череп информацией. Твой напичкан – и что из внедренного ты, зверочеловек, действительно осознал?

Если нож не точить – он тупеет. Если тело не кормить – оно умирает.

То же и с разумом. Если не подпитывать его новыми и новыми знаниями…

Но их, эти знания, нельзя просто оставить в кладовых своей памяти.

Хлам – он и есть хлам. Бесполезный, бессмысленный, исподволь поедаемый плесенью.

Во что я превращаюсь на чужой, ненавистной планете?

Во что он хочет, чтобы я превратился?

***

Это наказание. Жестокая, не лишенная садисткого изящества кара за то, что посмел вообразить себя умнее псайклов. Одного конкретного псайкла.

Одно ясно – союзника здесь не найти.

Сморщенный целитель действует осторожно. Его длинные, удивительно гибкие пальцы едва касаются истерзанной плоти, нанося неизменную мазь.

***

Перед тем как приступить к основному, он разродился целой речью. Терл такой, Терл сякой, самый умный, самый хитрый, самый-самый; и кто, как не он, достоин чести подмять под себя эту их Корпорацию? И подмял ведь. Если не врет, конечно.

Псайклы всегда врут. Ложь с интриганством у них в крови; нет для них величайшей награды, чем если сын превзойдет в искусстве интриги родного отца. Подыхая от руки потомка, уважающий себя псайкл гордиться будет: смотрите, завидуйте, вот какую очаровательную мразь я воспитал!

– Как вы можете жить – без любви, без доверия, без друзей; не умеющие хоть на час забыть о своей паранойе?!

– Любовь? – высокомерно усмехается он. – Благодаря золоту псайкл может купить любую женщину. И почти любого мужчину. И эти купленные будут из кожи вон лезть, стремясь доказать собственную нужность и незаменимость. И на льстивые слова, поверь, скупиться не станут. Паранойя? Будь ты, жалкий человечишка, хоть чуть-чуть параноиком – не попался бы в мою ловушку.

Что-то новенькое, однако! Всегда был «зверочеловек» и никак иначе.

– Доверие? – он подается ко мне, вынуждая невольно отшатнуться.

Его лицо… Наверное, даже другой псайкл не нашел бы слов, чтобы описать то выражение, которое предстало перед моими измученными глазами.

Удовлетворенная ненависть? Яростное самодовольство?

Существуют ли вообще подобные чувства?

– Доверие, говоришь? Друзья-товарищи? – голос неприятно-задумчив. И глаза – кошмарный желтый с проступающими проблесками опасной зелени.

Между приоткрытых губ мелькает кончик языка. Фиолетовый, гибкий, невероятно длинный – когда псайклу это нужно.

Однажды он – забавы ради – обернул этим языком мою шею. И сдавил, совсем слегка. С той ночи не перестаю ощущать на коже горячую, липкую, душащую влажность. Как будто тем издевательским жестом псайкл заклеймил меня – к уже имеющимся шрамам в придачу. Их морщинистый целитель не лечит. Только смазывает тончайшим, едва заметным слоем лечебной мази – чтобы раны затянулись. Но не зажили окончательно. Быть может, псайкл пересчитывает их. Каждый раз. Своеобразные зарубки – только вместо глиняной стены используется моя кожа.

– Доверие… – тянет он задумчиво. – Забавно слышать о таком от человечишки, которого предал его же собственный друг.

Он не спешит отстраняться, жадно разглядывая мое лицо. Не желает упустить малейших изменений. Наслаждается. Скотина.

– Ты лжешь, – не сразу понимаю, откуда вдруг острая, режущая боль.

С такой силой сжал кулаки, что впился ногтями в беззащитную кожу ладоней. До крови.

Заметил ли он?

– Вы, псайклы, всегда лжете.

– Ты прав, человечишка, – с пугающим благодушием соглашается псайкл.

И меняет наконец позу. Садится рядом, повернув мерзкое лицо к стене напротив.

– Мы, псайклы, всегда лжем, этого у нас не отнять. Но мы – неизлечимые параноики, как ты изволил подметить – при этом все и всегда записываем.

Короткий щелчок длинных пальцев.

Скрытый экран прямо напротив кровати? Можно было ожидать.

– Любуйся, человечишка, – не удостаивая меня поворотом головы, бросает он. – Пришлось потратить энергию обучающей машины и на него; впрочем, оно того стоило.

Готов жизнью своей поклясться – эта запись всегда была у него наготове. Он только и ждал, что подходящего момента. Чтобы добить свою «игрушку» окончательно.

…Карло, как ты мог? Как же ты мог – зная, что люди, поверившие в меня, пошедшие за мной, будут жестоко, безжалостно истреблены?

Как же ты, зачем же..?

– Он хотел власти над соплеменниками, – бесстрастно сообщает псайкл, неотрывно следя за фигурами на экране. – И он получил ее, отчего нет? Его стараниями жалкие зверолюдишки живут в бесконечном страхе перед могуществом псайклов.

Вряд ли в ближайшие годы появится еще один вроде тебя. Твой… приятель позаботится.

Во рту моем сухо, в горле отчаянно першит, в уши как будто грязи натолкали… Несмотря на это, ясно слышу каждое слово. Каждое поганое его слово.

Перед глазами все плывет.

Не верю! Хоть сто, хоть тысячу записей мне покажи, отродье с проклятой планеты – не поверю никогда.

…Как же ты жалок, друг мой Карло, в своем подобострастии! Как вжимаешь голову в плечи, с каким рабским восхищением на лице, не смея подняться с колен, тянешь ты вверх дрожащие руки, сжимающие блестящий золотой слиток! Унесенный тайком, попросту украденный из хранилища предков…

– Он хотел твою женщину, – продолжает тем временем псайкл. – В конце концов, он хотел жить. Просто жить, как и любое… существо.

То ли от потрясения, вызванного просмотром, то ли от того, что псайкл снова не использовал презрительного названия для моей расы – из горла моего, из самой глубины раздавленного моего существа вырывается злое:

– У меня есть имя, чертов ты псайкл.

В следующую минуту я оказываюсь надежно придавленным к четырежды проклятой постели. Руки мои задраны над головой. Боль от впившихся в запястья пальцев псайкла почти перебивает своей интенсивностью ту, другую. Которая смертным огнем выжигает сейчас самое душу.

– Ждешь, чтобы я стал звать тебя по имени? – снова эта его ухмылка – оскал ненасытного хищника, высокомерная гримаса не ведающего снисхождения победителя. – Тебя, существо низшей расы?

Теперь я даже радуюсь мокрой пелене, застилающей мои глаза. Нечто расплывчатое, колеблющееся – оно не так отвратительно, его мерзкое лицо.

– Делай, что хочешь, чертов ты псайкл, – закрываю глаза.

Смотреть на него сейчас – невыносимо.

Слезы все текут и текут из-под опущенных ресниц. Плевать. Псайклы плакать не умеют, не понимают даже, что это такое.

Плевать. Пускай любуется. Мерзкая тварь.

Внутри пусто и холодно. Как будто чья-то равнодушная рука ловким движением извлекла из тела сразу все внутренности.

Когда он, насмотревшись вдоволь, впивается мне в бедро своими кошмарными ногтями, я всего лишь вздрагиваю.

Кричу я чуть позже. В тот бесконечный миг, когда твердая и бугристая плоть псайкла вскрывает мое опустошенное тело, как нож в руках умелого охотника вспарывает живот еще не успевшего остыть зверя.

– Пожалуй, я подумаю над твоим предложением, – рычит он мне в ухо почти ласково.

Липкий горячий язык сладострастно щекочет мою шею.

…Способны ли псайклы на нежность?

Идиотская, совершенно неуместная мысль.

***

Я кричу.

Ору так, будто от тела моего медленно и со вкусом отрезают по ма-аленькому кусочку.

Как и всегда.

Каждый раз.

Каждый чертов раз…


End file.
